


What do you do when your friend turns into a kitten?

by starvation_t



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Dream, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitten! George, M/M, Minecraft, Potion effect, Shapeshifting, Slice of Life, jk Dream is just the dad friend, kitten George beats up Sapnap (not really though), shapeshifted! George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvation_t/pseuds/starvation_t
Summary: What do you do when your friend turns into a kitten? That's a question neither Dream nor Sapnap were expecting to ask themselves. When they're faced with a small grey helpless kitten - George -, Dream asks himself why it was a good idea to send George and Sapnap on a mission together without his assistance.or, the one were George turns into a kitten because a witch's potion hit him because he protected Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 456





	What do you do when your friend turns into a kitten?

**Author's Note:**

> :)

“SAPNAP MOVE YOU IDIOT” George screamed and pushed Sapnap aside as the witch was about to throw another potion. He knew the other was low and another damaging potion would kill him.

Sapnap had been poisoned already and was feeling very dizzy, like he was about to throw up. Luckily the effect wore off after a little while and the world wasn’t turning anymore. He tried to get a grip on what was going on to defend George, but the witch had already thrown and unusual-looking potion at him. Sapnap hadn’t seen a potion that colour before, and started to get concerned for his friend.

He saw a big grey smoke-cloud where George was once standing, and Nick wafted a hand before his face to get the smoke out of his vision. George was nowhere to be seen. “George?!” Sapnap felt a sharp pull on his leg and he lifted it his foot, looking down to see a very feral looking kitten currently digging it’s claws into his leg. It had grey fur with some faded dark-grey stripes and a white stomach, the left eye was brown while the other was blue. “OW!” He howled, trying to pry the kitten off without hurting it. Around the kitten was netherite armor, the exact same George wore just a couple moments ago. It jumped out of the armour and stumbled forward to try and claw at Sapnap’s leg again.

Sapnap held the kitten by it’s neck fur, where it wouldn’t hurt the irritated animal when he picked it up. “George?”

The kitten hissed and stretched it’s tiny legs to try and scratch Sapnap’s face, instead digging it’s claws and ripping many small scratches and cuts on Sapnap’s hand and upper arm. “Dude stop!” Sapnap cries out and drops the kitten, watching him land on his feet elegantly and licking his paw before petting his neck fur flat. Sapnap gave the kitten…George… A sharp look and inspected his wrist, which was bleeding a little. “What the fuck was that for?!” He asks George, who only hisses back in return and takes in an offensive pose, ready to pounce the male. He wasn’t looking intimidating (since he was a tiny kitten) per say but Sapnap knew the power that little devil held. “Okay okay, I won’t pick you up again.” He promises. “Just… don’t scratch me.”

“Dream, we have a problem.” Sapnap says, out of breath. He had ran to their base with George following on his heels. Dream turns around, his eyebrows knitting together. “What happened? Where’s George?”

“That’s the problem. George… got a potion thrown at him by a witch and now he’s…”

A small meow came from the grey kitten beside Sapnap’s feet.

Dream held back a smile. “He turned into a kitten?” He asks, crouching down and making a soft noise while puckering his lips. “pspsps” He calls the kitten, holding his hand out below the height of George’s head. Sapnap looked terrified of what was going to happen to Dream once George would be able to reach him with his claws.

“Dream, dude, don’t get near him, he’s going to scratch your eyes out or something” Sapnap warns, looking very concerned.

Dream didn’t even seem to hear him, the kitten sniffing at the hand before nuzzling against it. Dream pets George’s head softly, before picking it up gently just like that. Sapnap’s mouth was agape and eyes wide. “Aww look at you~” Dream coos in a high “baby” voice, Sapnap blinking in disbelief.

Dream scratches behind George’s ear and Sapnap can hear the kitten *purr*. He swore George was looking at him smugly, bathing the feeling of Sapnap’s disbelief. Dream was in awe, looking up at Sapnap.

“Who’s this little kitten going to hurt Sap?” He asks, slightly amused by Sapnap’s shocked expression.

Sapnap held up his bloody and scratched wrist. Dream broke down into laughter and wheezes. “Oh my fuckin- Did he do that?” “Yes!” Dream nearly collapsed, holding his stomach. “What the fuck did you do? Step on him?” “He just scratched me, I didn’t do anything!” Sapnap retorts and Dream raises and eyebrow. There must’ve been something else, George wasn’t *that* feisty…

“What happened exactly?” Dream asks and Sapnap sighs. “There was this witch.., I got poisoned and when I couldn’t move George jumped in front of me and got hit by the potion.” “Of course he’s gonna be mad when he took a hit because of you being an idiot.” Dream chuckles. “How many times do I have to tell you to attack witches from far-range?” He asks and Sapnap rubs his temples. “Can I get a sliver of sympathy?” He asks back. Dream chuckles. “Alright I’m sorry, the thought of George beating the shit out of you while in this tiny kitten-form is just funny to me. Let’s get you guys patched up.” He offers and sets George down on a chest, cleaning Sapnap’s wounds (who was glancing over at George every second or so) and wrapping them up. “There you go, all better.” He teased Nick by pressing a kiss on it.

George mewled and tapped his paws on the chest, his tail swaying. “Right, you might need some food.” Dream mumbles and searches for some fish in the other chests, finding some raw salmon. “I guess raw is fine in this case.” He places the salmon into an open palm, holding it before George who sunk his claws into it and pulled it down onto the chests, beginning to enjoy his little feast. Dream scratches behind his ears again. “Do you have his armour?” Dream asks Sapnap, who answers with a nod. “Put it in the chest in his bedroom, for now it’s gonna be useless for him.” Dream advises.

Night had struck.

George had enjoyed walking around the base (of course staying away from the mobs because he was helpless), when he heard a bark and soft panting behind him. He turned quickly and saw Sapnap’s dog, Oscar, swaying his tail at him.

George knew the dog didn’t have bad intention, so he just gave him a warning stare. What he didn’t think about was that his tail was swaying, which the dog interpreted as playtime.

Within seconds, the dog was nuzzling his head against George’s, whining softly. Ew. George was very much not in the mood, but as much as he hated the contact he didn’t want to hurt this poor dog, so he just placed his paw on his nose and pushed him away. The dog didn’t budge much but got the jist, barking louder now to gain someone else’s attention.

Sapnap came down the stairs moments later. “Oscar, what happened?” He spotted George, and chuckles. “I see you found George.” He sits down on the stairs and pets the dog a little, who was standing above George.

“You guys should sleep soon too, it’s getting late.” He encouraged the pets to follow him, George awkwardly stumbling up the stairs since he was considerably smaller and a kitten. The dog picked him up by his neck-fur, and even though George hated being carried around, this time it was helpful.

They were back up to mid-base, Oscar letting George go. The kitten tumbled towards Dream and paws at his leg, trying to get his attention. Dream was the only one in this hellhole who understood his body language.

“Oh, hey cutie~” He chuckles and picks George up, placing him on a block of wooden planks beside the stove he was working on. The guy always had to be working, didn’t he.

George struts over to the stove and feels the heat of the stone underneath him. Since the top wasn’t being used it wasn’t a danger and he sprawled out, enjoying the warmth on his belly.

Dream gently placed a hand on his head and began his god-like petting, (like seriously, this guy was way too good) making George purr.

He hears a soft whistling and sees Dream’s open palm, holding bits of cooked fish. “I thought maybe you’ll feel uncomfortable eating stuff raw.” Dream explains, but George didn’t need to be told twice to eat that delicious looking food.

The kitten placed his paws on the edge of Dream’s palm and ate out of it, tilting his head so he wouldn’t accidentally bite Dream.

He licked the surface clean which made Dream giggle as the rough tongue tickled him. “Alright, cooked fish it is.” He noted.

Dream saw that Sapnap had already gone to bed with Oscar, so he thought it was time to do the same. “Seems like they’ve gone to bed. Wanna join me?” He asks.

Now, in human form, George’s face would be bright red, but now the offering of a soft bed with Dream ready to protect him sounded like heaven on earth. Not that he hated Sapnap and Oscar they were just a little too energetic for his current taste.

Dream picks George up into his arms, the latter curling up and getting comfortable already. Clay played with the soft ears before walking to his room, closing the door behind him.

The sat down and let George out of his arms to try and walk on the soft sheets. The mattress didn’t sink in much under the kittens weight, but it certainly did under Dream’s.

Before George knew it he was sliding down the little indent Dream created and bumped against Dream’s thigh.

The Floridan picked him up before he lied down and placed George on his torso, leaving him with freedom. George meows and immediately gains Dream’s attention.

Trying to communicate, George pulls at one side of Dream’s hoodie, wanting him to lay on his side. After a while of confused looks Dream turned and George jumped off to not get squished, situating himself right beside Dream’s torso, who placed his arms delicately around the kitten. They were quick to be asleep after that.

George woke up much earlier than usual. He was greeted with warmth all over, and honestly didn’t feel like moving a single muscle.

Dream had noticed that George was getting colder over-night so he used his hoodie to build a little nest for George, leaving the speedrunner in a shirt which he was fine with.

Dream had almost curled up a little too, his arms placed much more closely around George and his hands placed around his body snuggly.

But George was hungry. The food he got yesterday didn’t exactly fill him, so Dream more or less had to pay for it.

He woke Dream up by patting his chest with his paws, who grunted something in return, a rumble in his chest.

“mm what?”

Dream’s eyes opened and he looked at - the what once was – a kitten. Now George was a cat, about equaling teenage. “You grew, Georgie.” He says, petting the cat’s fur flat.

George noticed it now too, as he stood up from the hoodie, which’s scent was more attractive than he’d like to admit.

Dream sat up, his breathing still a bit slow as he began to wake up. “Hope you slept okay.” The human muttered, eyes still half lidded.

*Keep your eyes to yourself, George. This isn’t the time to gawk at Dream, as pretty as he was in the sunrise* George sorted his thoughts.

Dream stretched his arms and yawns, George doing the same by pressing his paws into the covers. “Alright, let’s see if Sapnap’s awake yet.” He says and jumps up, seeing if George now preferred walking on his own. He did, snaking around Dream’s legs and purring softly before walking down to the mid-base. Dream follows him.

Sapnap was awake, or at least what was barely being considered that. He looked on the edge of spying out, greeting the two. “Mm… morning.” He looks towards them tiredly, voice groggy.

“Morning.” Dream greets back and George meows, watching Dream dig around in their food chest.

He jumps on top of a wooden block next to the chest, Dream lifting his head out with a sigh. “Looks like we’ll have to go fishing today buddy.” He mumbles and pets George’s head.

They split up. Sapnap had decided to go mine for coal and other resources with Karl‘s assistance, since the other also needed essential materials. George and Dream went for a fishing trip.

George had to admit walking with tiny legs like this was exhausting. After a while he got tired and he leaped up, clinging to Dream’s back who looks at the cat clawing at his back for dear live. “Tired of walking?” He asks, picking the cat up and placing George on top of his shoulder, letting him rest there. He also ran his palm down the cat’s back a few times. “I don’t blame you.” Dream mutters.

Dream walks through the forest on his thin gravel path they had once built to mark the way and not get lost in the woods. Soon they reached a big lake, and Dream sat down in the grass to relax his legs a little. He sighs in relief. George hops off Dream’s shoulder and waddles towards the edge of the water, looking down at the reflection. A kitten stared back at him, with grey fur and what seemed like two differently colored eyes. George, if he saw this cat in his human-form, would pet it immediately. He looked adorable in all honesty.

He heard a soft splash and saw Dream, sitting on a makeshift-bench they had placed to sit on when they first found this place, his fishing rod already in use. He looked at peace and relaxed, which made George happy. The speed-runner had always tended to overwork and seeing him enjoy George’s and his own company made him happy.

Fishing was time consuming but by the time they considered it was time to return home, the had caught quite the fish so both of them considered this trip a win.

Dream, despite George refusing for a second, picked the cat up before George made one step. “The gravel is gonna make your paws hurt, I don’t want that.” He says and George melts at the other’s compassion. It’s not like he minds smuggling into Dream’s arms while he bops up and down a little in his steps.

They returned home to a very tired Sapnap and decided to sit around a campfire to tell each other about their day, while George was able to enjoy grilled fish in Dream’s lap. Maybe turning into a cat wasn’t so bad as he thought it was going to be.


End file.
